


Better Than Football

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom was watching football and figured, there is always something thats slightly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Football

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).  
> \---
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** We do not know Dom or Billy… we’re just borrowing them…. and playing.  
>  **A/N:** this was written with LJ user emily_112 for part of the 100 fics for slash_me_twice

Billy grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped the tops open on the counter top. He ran a finger over it quickly; to make sure he hadn't chipped it and then went through the door way and down the hall. Dom was laying on the bed, staring intently on the game on the television. "Manchester winning?" Billy asked laughing and hanging him the beer. He crawled up next to Dom and pushed him back so he could lay his head against his chest.

Dom looked up briefly from the game as Billy handed him a beer. "Cheers. No fucking Arsenal are winning, 1-nill." Dom said as Billy laid his head on him, "think we can come back in the second half though." He said running his hands through Billy's hair and sipping his beer, focusing on the TV again. "Fucking hope so any way, important game."

Billy laughed lightly taking a sip of his beer. "You're a fucking wanker." He said moving closer to Dom. He smiled as Dom put an arm around him. Dom always got so into the games. Billy actually found it rather cute. Well, as cute as Dom could be.

"Only if I need to be, Bills." Dom said with a wink, running his hand up and down Billy’s back. Normally he made sure he was on his own if ManU were playing but he didn’t mind Billy sitting with him. Didn’t even mind if Billy spoke to him during the game. Long as he provided the beers! Dom reminded Billy constantly what a privilege this was, but didn’t tell him that he secretly preferred having him there, having him any where really.

A commercial came on and Billy looked up at Dom and sighed contently. "So, are you going to tell me why I should be honored to be sitting here with you while you're watching the game?" He asked winking at him. He would never tell Dom so, but he was glad Dom didn't mind. He could remember once he kicked Elijah out of the house while ManU was playing. Though, it provided a good laugh around the table

"Because Billy, I am an amazing person and anyone would be honored to have me as company you should feel extremely pleased that I actually want you here!" Dom teased, leaning down to Kiss Billy's hair and inhaling. "Mmmm, you smell nice."

"It's your shampoo." Billy said closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Dom's waist. "And, as much as I hate to admit it... You are amazing, you bloody wanker." Billy said smiling. "But, you wouldn't be as amazing, if you weren't with me." He added after a moment and laughed softly.

"Hmm you think so?" Dom asked shifting and pulling Billy completely on top of him. "Well maybe I agree, but don’t tell anyone," he joked, slipping his hands underneath Billy's, well actually his t-shirt and running his hands over his stomach and chest. "Planning on stealing all my things Billy? First my Shampoo now my clothes, or are you just trying to turn into me?"

"Dom." Billy said kissing him gently. "If I turned into you, then I wouldn't be able to shag you. So no, I'm not." Billy said smiling and kissing him again. He pushed himself against Dom and kissed him harder. Behind him, the TV announced the game was back on.

"Mmm, shit games back on Bills." Dom said kissing Billy anyway and arching up towards him. "You know what? Fuck it you're too bloody distracting anyway." He told Billy as he lifted his shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor somewhere. "I'll watch Match of the Day later."

Billy met Dom's eyes, and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down and kissed him gently. Dom clicked off the TV and Billy ran his hands up Dom's belly and then chest, pulling his shirt along with him. He freed Dom from the material and threw it from him, grabbing Dom's arms and pulling Dom over with him, so Dom was resting on top of him.

`"What are you smiling at? Cheeky bastard." Dom said teasing. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Billy's gently, hands running through his hair. He licked Billy's bottom lip as Billy opened his mouth and Dom’s tongue slipped in, deepening the kiss and grinding his hips down feeling Billy's hard cock rub against his erection through the layers of fabric and moaning into his mouth.

Billy took hold of the belt loops on Dom's jeans, keeping him down and pushing up against him. "I am a cheeky bastard... but that’s why you love me." Billy replied to Dom's comment, He felt Dom move against him, and groaned into his mouth.

"Aye, and I do Love you." Dom whispered, moving down and sucking on his neck gently. "Mmm, taste good." Moving his hands to play with the waistband of Billy's jeans. "Feel good too." He said, voice husky, kissing down Billy's chest and grinding against his hips, moaning again.

Billy groaned, leaning his head back against the pillow, and exposing more of his neck to Dom. "You feel good too..." Billy said pushing his hips up again and moving hand up Dom's back. "I want you so bad Dom." Billy leaned down and whispered in his ear softly, before biting it lightly.

"Want you too; always do Bills, even when the footie’s on." Dom said, smirking, his fingers working at Billy's zipper and tugging his jeans down slowly, taking a nipple into his mouth and nipping gently. He moved down the bed slightly to take Billy's trousers off completely, hands caressing the skin of his thighs and eyes soaking up the sight of Billy sprawled out beneath him, now naked and hard.

"Mmm." Billy said closing his eyes and spreading his legs a little more as Dom continued to caress his thighs. With Dom around him, he felt like he was floating. "You're fucking amazing." Billy whispered turning his head to the side and meeting his eyes.

Dom kept his eyes locked on Billy's as teased the tip of his cock with his tongue, hands on his hips, pushing him down into the mattress. "Gorgeous Bills." He licked the underside off Billy’s cock slowly, rolling his balls in his hands as he took Billy's shaft into his mouth, free hand at the base of his cock as his cheeks hollowed and he sucked Billy hard and slow, teasing him.

"God Dom." Billy groaned trying to push his hips up. He intertwined his fingers in Dom's hair, retraining himself from pulling too hard. " Fuck... Dom." He said biting down on his lips. "Feels so fucking... mmm... good."

Dom hummed lightly in the back of his throat and felt his self hardening even further at the sound of Billy's voice. He rubbed his own cock against Billy's leg, desperate for some friction, even as his head bobbed up and down, taking Billy deeper into his mouth and sucking harder and faster, tongue circling the tip and tasting Billy's pre-come, moaning.

"Fuck... Dom." Billy said between moans. "S'fuck." He said tightening his grip in Dom's hair. He tried pushing up again, he couldn't help it. "So... so fucking close... Mmm Dom."

With Billy's warning and Dom’s need for more, he reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Billy's cock, gripping the base hard to cut off his orgasm. Dom dropped his head to Billy’s shaft one more time, licking the new drops of pre-come away from head. He looked up into Billy’s wide eyes licking his lips and savoring the taste.

"Dom.." Billy whimpered looking down at him and biting his lower lip. He reached for him, pulling him up against him and kissing him hard. "I want to feel you Dom." He whispered kissing him again, sucking on his lower lip.

"Fuck Bills, so gorgeous." Dom kissed Billy again, letting him taste himself there and swallowing his lovers moan before he pulled away from Billy’s sweating body so he could sit up and reach over to the bedside table. He found the small bottle of lube and squeezed some of the cold liquid into the palm of his hands, rubbing them together to warm the gel. Slicking his fingers, he slowly coated his cock, biting back a moan at the sensation. Moving back towards Billy, he kissed him again as he gently stroked around his puckered entrance before slipping finger between his cheeks.

"Mmm... Dom." Billy moaned arching up and pushing down on Dom's fingers. "Feels good... you feel good." He said placing his hands on Dom's shoulders and moving his head up to kiss him.  
  
"Want you so bad Bills," Dom said, inserting another finger and pressing up while Billy writhed underneath him. Dom couldn’t get enough of Billy when he was like this, couldn’t get enough of his face, his body, his touch, his smell. He leaned forward and kissed Billy again, opening his mouth wide to let Billy's wet tongue battle against his. Dom pressed his fingers up again just so he could hear him moan.

"Dom..." Billy whispered closing his eyes and arching up again. "Want you... want you now... want you to fuck me Dom." He said pulling Dom down and kissing him hard. "Please Dom..." He said, gasping as Dom twisted his fingers again. He opened his eyes and met Dom's grey ones. Every time he saw Dom.... he fell in love with him all over again.

Dom felt a shiver run through his whole body when Billy looked at him, his eyes so full of need, desire and love. He felt him self harden even more at Billy’s words and the need to be inside him was almost overwhelming, he kept his eyes locked on Billy’s as he withdrew his fingers and positioned his aching cock at Billy's entrance. Wrapping Billy's legs around his waist as he pressed forward slowly, feeling Billy’s tight heat engulf his cock. "Fuck...So good." He suppressed the urge to thrust deeper to let Billy adjust. "Okay Bill?"

"Fucking perfect." Billy whispered arching up, trying, trying to get more of him inside. "I'm fucking... floating." He said looking at Dom again, pulling him down to kiss him gently. "Move Dom." He said running his hands down his back.

Dom didn’t need telling twice, he pressed his hips forward at a painfully slow speed making both him and Billy groan into each other mouths, until he was buried to the hilt and began to withdraw at the same pace, the slow friction almost killing him. When he couldn’t take it any longer Dom thrust his hips forward hard and fast. "Fuck!" He gasped biting into Billy’s neck.

"Dom!" Billy cried out throwing his head back and grasping his cock, moving at the same pace Dom was. He moaned and grabbed Dom's back with his other hand, gently scratching his back. "I love you Dom." He said moving his hips up again and finding Dom's lips.

Dom withdrew again and thrust forward even harder, pressing deeper inside Billy. "God...love you...Christ, love you too Bills." He managed to say between each deep, hard thrust. He had picked up a fast rhythm now and had his head thrown back as he continued to move his hips. The sound of Billy’s hand on his prick, stroking himself made Dom moan and move faster still.

"Fuck... Dom..." Billy moaned moving his hand over him faster. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said looking up and meeting Dom's eyes. Dom kissed him hard, moving faster, making Billy gasp in his mouth. "So... so fucking... so fucking close Dom." Billy murmured licking Dom's lower lip before attacking his mouth again.

Dom groaned loudly, hips still thrusting deep and fast, his whole body was nearly shaking. "Billy...fuck...so tight, you feel so...God, so good." Dom thrust forward once more and felt his orgasm begin to take over his body. "Fuck Bills...I'm coming I'm coming! Fuck!" Dom's hips pounded into Billy again. "BILLY!!!" Dom screamed as he felt his hot release coat Billy’s passage. "Fuck."

"Dom!" Billy cried out, feeling Dom come inside of him. Squeezing his cock harder he came, arching up and capturing Dom's lips. Dom fell down, resting against him, both of them breathing hard. "Fuck..." Billy said kissing him gently.

Dom chuckled gently, kissing Billy back, completely spent. "You can say that again." He closed his eyes and could already feel sleep beginning to drag him under. "Mmm, do I have to move?"

"Mmm." Billy said shifting slightly so Dom was pressed against his side. "No... s'fine." He said kissing him gently. He wrapped his arms around him, smiling. He opened his eyes and looked at him. "I love you Dom." He whispered.

Dom leaned further into Billy’s embrace, feeling his warm breath against his cheek. "Love you too, Bill." He smiled back at the man in his arms and pressed his lips to his forehead, breathing deeply, inhaling Billy’s smell. "And that was better than a footie game any time."

"It better fucking be." Billy said laughing and hugging him tighter. "Sleep Dom..." He whispered kissing his neck. "The sun's almost up." He smiled at him. As crack of light came through under the curtains at the window and Billy pulled the covers up around them.


End file.
